


Okay, So How Does This Work

by FoxyTurttle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cultural Differences, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/pseuds/FoxyTurttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was harder than it seemed.<br/>It shouldn't be, though. Get horny, pick a subordinate to satisfy that need, use your leader charisma and/or purring threats to subdue them into doing your bidding and get laid. Easy.<br/>To say, not so much to do.<br/>"Oh for the love of- Rattrap! I'm trying to seduce you here!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, So How Does This Work

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly I wrote because I was craving some StarscreamxRattrap, CRAVING!

This was harder than it seemed.

It shouldn't be, though. Get horny, pick a subordinate to satisfy that need, use your leader charisma and/or purring threats to subdue them into doing your bidding and get laid. Easy.

To say, not so much to do.

"Oh for the love of- Rattrap! I'm trying to seduce you here!"

"What?!", came the squealed reply.

Okay, so maybe he didn't really have the best option here. 

Starscream snorted. Option? Where? Last time he checked he only had one actual subordinate. Guards didn't count, citizens were off limits and he made sure not to have any peers in political power. So that only left him the scrawny beast warrior. At least he got him to wash since he came under his command...

The jet made his best "you're hopeless" look at the now fretting rat. How did Megatron do this? Whenever _he_ felt frisky, all he needed to do was drop by at the grunt's cantina, pick one to his liking and you didn't see either until morning. Usually with the grunt covered in grey paint-streaks, optics aglow in post-overload bliss and adoration.

Here, it didn't work the same. Rattrap wouldn't get his hints, was really and truly terrified by his threats (instead of scared and aroused by it like Starscream was aiming for) and had an annoying habit of not looking up to the jet in adoration.

"Okay, okay, I get it", he tiredly interrupted the rat. "You're not interested. I'm not going to dwell on it." And he really wasn't going to. For all his dominance, Megatron had a certain disgust for forced interfacing. If the grunt he'd picked really wasn't interested (which was very rare), he just let him be and chose another. It earned him more respect among the troops and made for more willing berth partners. It is easier to say "yes" when you know you can back down.

Starscream may have not seen optic to optic with the warlord himself, but he did get behind his ideas. Now if only that could get him behind someone...

"Boss, I... I never said I ain't interested..."

Oh, maybe he _would_ get his itch scratched after all.

"Care to expand on that", the jet deadpanned. Being charming scared the rodent away and he was getting impatient.

"I just got surprised, ya know. Ain't every day a Seeker proposes to get down and dirty with me. Kinda came out of the blue, too."

"What are you talking about, I've been flirting with you all day."

And he'd been. Looming over the rat, purring about his frailness in a dangerous manner, gripping him so he could feel the strenght in his hand while in wait of groping. A Decepticon pushed but never took until they got confirmation their interest was wanted. They were ruthless but not savages, thank you.

"Err... Boss, I dunno how it is on your side, but on mine whatcha doing is called "harassment". And it's kinda creepy."

Iacon's ruler stared.

"Are you telling me we're going through some weird bout of culture clash?"

"Looks like it to me", Rattrap shrugged.

"Wonderful", Starscream grumbled, gently facepalming. "Okay, I'll bite. How do _you_ guys ask someone into their berth?"

"Well, the theory is to respectfully propose after showin' interest."

"Sounds corny and a recipe for disaster."

"It is. In practice you get a ton of misinterpretation and a proposal that sounds a bit like this: "I...kinda like you and I was...kinda hopin' you sorta liked me back too and maybe... we could... ya know..." and lotsa gesturing to get your point accross without actually saying it."

Starscream was torn between sharing the obvious amusement the rat was getting into mocking his own side and groaning in frustration.

He went with deadpanning again: "I prefer my way."

"How 'bout a compromise?", Rattrap proposed. He really got his composure back, the jet grimly noted. "You can purr in my audios again but about things less creepy than the way you could break my limbs. And you can grab but not to the point that my armour'll crack."

"How about looming?" The Seeker couldn't help his smile. This was getting fun.

"Do as much as you want, Boss. S'long as I'm sprawled on your berth doin' so." It was the rat's turn to purr.

Starscream wasn't sure if it was the long, _long_ period without some or the surprisingly intriguing tilt of the saboteur's hips, but he found himself wanting to see that.

"Mmmh? I think I can live with that."

And he did. Repeatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do dig the possible missunderstandings between factions.  
> I love RID for creating that perfect playground for me.


End file.
